ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ZeVikingSif/Leaving Chat ZeVikingSif Edition
Before i begin, i must mention that this isn't me seeking attention. This isn't me being arrogant or anything like that, because i don't care for attention. I care for equality. To begin why i'm leaving chat, i must first bring up a story. There was this site. It was much like ben10toys and supremeaction, and to not give away the name, it was nicknamed AZ. For 3 years, i was on that site. I might have been nooby at first, and i might have done some horrible things that i regret, but that was all in the past (2012-2013). After everyone forgave me, i promised to change. And i did. I stopped doing the bad things i did, and i was much like the me you see now. There might have been bad steps along the way of my full change, but i did change. There was one issue. I felt as though nobody even recognized me, or acknowledged my existence. They all forgave me and welcomed me, but after a while, nobody cared. I wasn't treated as an equal, i was treated like... like a punchingbag. Everytime i spoke, everyone would talk over me and not care for what i said. I wasn't an equal, i had at least 2 friends. One of which doesn't even acknowledge my posts on the main chat. Around the spring-summer of 2014, i came to BTFF for a lot of reasons, mainly making what i love, fanfic. There was one other reason, and that was to make friends. You can't blame me after being treated like i'm a ghost, but i wanted to make friends. I wanted to be treated as an equal, someone who wouldn't be ignored or treated as a ghost. And for a while, i was an equal. People liked me as much as the others, and i was happy for once. But recently, since a month or two ago, i'm getting the same vibe. Like i'm not apart of the whole group, like i'm "uncool" in quotation marks. I'm getting treated like an inferior i feel. Which is why, i'm going to leave chat for a long time, until i'm ready to come back. I have a few things to say to certain people. Paper): I don't hate you. You probably don't even care about what i have to say, neither might you check this blog. If you did, comment. I want you to know i don't hate you, in pc you could be pretty cool. The other month surprised me in how cool you could be, and how wrong i was when i said to myself "you're a huge jerk". Keep it up man. Sci): Though this probably doesn't happen, i feel as though you're like a mentor to me. You're one of the coolest admins, and one that i actually don't feel any hate towards. Keep up what you're doing, and i sorta do look up to you. Ahmad): I don't really think you're a mentor, but you're my helping hand. A reliable person on the wiki. You are most trustworthy, and i have a large amount of respect for you. You're one of the few people who i think DESERVES to be chatmod. But man, i'm surprised by you. Toon): For the two times i got to know you, my god, you are by far my favorite chatmod/admin. I expected you to be more like paper (no offense to him), but you truly surprised me. You're a great friend, and a great helping hand. You are one person i'm going to miss talking to. TJlive800): You're a cool person to talk to, and a cool friend. I get excited whenever you're on, as everyone can tell. You have my favorite fan fic on the wiki, and you don't even give yourself enough credit. You were really cool towards my friend, Mig, and i won't forget that favor. There is one issue i have to be honest with, i think you're getting sick of me. Fair enough, i don't hate you for it. You're entitled to your own opinions on me, and it doesn't make me love Heroes of Evolution any less. To everyone else, like Reo and Shades or whoever, i don't hate any of you guys. I'm mostly ignored on chat while you all talk about some stuff, and that really makes me upset. But no matter, i'm not gonna bother ya'll anymore. I'm doing you all a favor by my book. One last thing i need to mention, and that is my super secret fanfic that everyone knows about. I had 2 reasons for making that, my love for writing, and for actually being treated like an equal again. I wanted to be just as cool as all the rest, but i guess it doesn't matter anymore. It's still happening though, i'll still be on the wiki, just not on chat. And i will reply to this blog. Till next time. Category:Blog posts